


Lost and Found

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: Damian before he meets his father, is haunted by dreams of a voice stating that it was waiting for him. Unable to figure out the voice after years he feels he will never know it's owner, but fate has a way of helping out when you feel all hope is lost.Can Damian accept what he finds, and will he stay with his Mother and the league or choose a new life with the voice once found?Rating and tags will be added as I go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So got this idea while restarting FF8, I borrowed the lines from it's opening :3 I might change the pairing, I'm not 100% locked into the pairing so if you would like to see another let me know, I can work it many ways lol and might like another idea ;3

“I'll be here....” the voice whispered, distant but familiar.

“why...?” I ask, confused.

“I'll be 'waiting'....here...” the voice, I now identify as male based on how deep it sounds.

“For what?” I try.

“I'll be waiting....for you...so..if you come here...you'll find me. I promise.” The voice answers, sounding lost and hopeful all at once.

I reach out towards the darkness grasping to hold onto that voice, that person. I can feel it drifting further away and try yelling a “No! Wait!” only to hear the soft whisper of ‘I’ll be waiting..’ ghost past me like a leaf on the wind.

\---

I bolted upright in bed, my arms reaching out grasping for that which seemed just out of my reach. Cold sweat fell from my brow as I gasped air in quickly, trying to calm my heart and refocus my eyes to my surroundings. It takes multiple minutes before I can relax my arms back down and accept that I’m back in my room “...again...” I mutter running my fingers through my hair, giving it a soft tug.

This dream has been haunting me on and off for years but lately has picked up again. ‘ _At least I got more of an answer this time._ ’ I thought to myself, sighing. The last longest line being the most he has ever said. ‘ _But who could it be?_ ’ I’ve tried placing the voice since my first dream of him, I sometimes would see swirls of color and the basic outline of a face with no detail but nothing more.

My Mother thought me crazy with how obsessed I was over this dream, no one could place the person based off what I could tell them. I eventually dropped it, lying that I no longer had such a dream. How could I tell her it still persisted to this day? Shuffling from my bed I stretched and headed to go bathe before I began my daily training routine, the sun would not rise for a few hours yet but my training always began well before it did. I needed to cleanse myself quickly of these emotions before being seen by my mother. She would be disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo let me know if you spot any errors, I spent a very short amount of time re-reading this so I'm sure something is spelled wrong XD


End file.
